Comment ça aurait dû se finir
by Pottermoz
Summary: Voldemort a enfin été vaincu, maintenant s'ouvre une nouvelle perspective pour le Survivant : l'avenir. Quels seront ses choix ? Quels seront les changements dans le monde sorcier ? Quel sera son rôle dans ces derniers ?
1. Après l'effort, de nouveaux devoirs

**Présentation :** Cette histoire sera basée sur la prodigieuse œuvre de J. et ses livres _Harry Potter. _Totalement convaincu, par le couple Harry/Hermione, je propose une suite ignorant l'épilogue de J. Attention, le couple ne se mettra pas en place immédiatement et j'essayerai de limiter le bashing envers Ginny et Ron, car je les apprécie à part le fait qu'ils ne sont pas en couple avec la bonne personne. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, voici mon premier chapitre.

"C'est fini" se répétait Harry sans cesse. Cela faisait une heure que Ron, Hermione et lui étaient sortis de l'ancien bureau de son mentor, de l'homme aux multiples facettes : Dumbledore. Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur son ancien directeur. Il avait découvert l'homme manipulateur qui pensait au bien commun, mais aussi l'homme marqué par ses erreurs passés et sa quête du pouvoir aux côtés de Grindelwald. Cependant, lors de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore alors qu'il naviguait entre la vie et la mort, Harry a été pris de compassion pour cet homme si brillant, si puissant en apparence qui se montrait sous un jour nouveau : vulnérable. Cet homme aux regrets multiples qui avouait sa faiblesse et surtout son admiration pour son ancien élève, qui lui n'avait pas basculé en découvrant le pouvoir des Reliques de la Mort.

Harry se dirigeait donc vers le château après avoir accompli sa dernière promesse envers Dumbledore : remettre la baguette de Sureau dans la tombe de ce dernier. Une fois arrivé au château, Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et prit la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire son deuil. Il avait encore une fois perdu des personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille, des amis ou encore des simples camarades de classe qu'il avait rencontré lors des sept dernières années. Ereinté après presque deux jours sans dormir, il s'assit contre un mur puis s'assoupit...

"Harry, réveilles-toi", dit une douce voix en secouant légèrement le bras de ce dernier.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

"On te cherchait partout, il est temps pour nous de rentrer" répondit Hermione.

"Ça fait combien de temps que nous avons quitté le bureau de Dumbledore ?" demanda Harry tout en remarquant que, pour lui, le bureau du directeur serait toujours celui de Dumbledore.

"Cela doit bien faire trois heures, où étais-tu passé ?"

"Je suis parti remettre la baguette là où elle appartient, puis je suis venu directement ici... J'avais besoin de m'isoler..." soupira Harry.

"Je comprends, je suis parti avec Ron pour rejoindre sa famille et ils sont dans un état... Eux qui sont une famille si joyeuse, si chaleureuse c'est terrible de les voir comme ça" se lamenta Hermione.

"Bon, il est temps de partir" dit Harry en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, certaines personnes s'approchaient timidement de Harry pour le féliciter. Ils étaient tous épuisés, les vêtements sales et ensanglantés, emplis de tristesse mais également de soulagement. Hermione, leur faisait bien comprendre par un regard menaçant de laisser Harry en paix, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en paix. Après des années de sacrifice, de combats, de deuils il avait enfin accompli sa destinée. Certes, il était maintenant temps pour lui de pleurer leurs morts, mais la fin de cette guerre lui ouvrait également une nouvelle perspective : l'avenir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, le lieu où quelques heures auparavant Harry a accompli sa destinée en vainquant Voldemort en combat singulier devant ses amis, ses professeurs, ses camarades. Le lieu où il avait obtenu sa liberté...

En entrant, il vit Madame Pomfresh aidé par quelques élèves en train de déplacer les quelques corps restants. Il vit ensuite les Weasley, rassemblés dans un coin de la salle en train de se soutenir dans leur deuil. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur : Ginny dans les bras de son père, Ron dans les bras de sa mère, Fleur qui consolait son mari, puis Georges qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Percy qui après des années de moqueries et de tensions étaient réunis dans leur souffrance.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers eux, Molly les aperçut et se détacha de son fils pour prendre dans ses bras le garçon qui était entré dans leur vie sept ans auparavant.

"Oh Harry, te voilà enfin nous commencions à nous inquiéter"

"J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul" répondit-il en s'écartant de l'embrassade de Mrs Weasley pour se diriger vers Ginny.

"Il est temps de partir et de se reposer" déclara Molly.

Ils transplanèrent tous et se retrouvèrent devant le Terrier. Ils entrèrent tous la tête baissée et en silence. Mrs Weasley sortit des restes et les servit. Chacun s'assit pour manger sauf Georges qui monta directement dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Mrs Weasley voulut l'en empêcher afin qu'il puisse se nourrir, mais d'un regard son mari l'en dissuada.

Une fois alimentés, l'ensemble la famille alla se coucher. Harry prit donc la direction de la chambre qu'il partage avec Ron et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione et Ginny. Une fois dans leur chambre Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur leurs lits respectifs sans échanger le moindre mot. Il y avait peu à dire dans une période de deuil et Harry savait bien depuis la mort de Sirius que lorsqu'on venait de perdre un être cher, la solitude était souvent ce qui était recherché.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin aux alentours de onze heures. Il arriva tant bien que mal à s'extirper de son lit puis de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit pour Ron qui était encore endormi. Il alla directement vers la salle de bains pour se laver, chose qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire la veille au vu de son épuisement. Une fois rafraîchi par sa toilette matinale, il descendit vers la cuisine.

Assis à la table se trouvaient Ginny et Hermione, tandis que Mrs Weasley préparait le petit-déjeuner aux jeunes femmes. Harry s'assit en silence, en saluant les trois femmes d'un simple signe de tête. L'ambiance lourde de la veille était toujours aussi présente et c'est par des demi-sourires qu'elles lui répondirent. Une fois servis les trois adolescents commencèrent à manger, et seul le bruit des couteaux, cuillères et tasses se fit entendre.

Ron finit par descendre et s'installa à son tour en silence. Harry remarqua le contraste saisissant entre le silence actuel et le bruit des conversations que dégageait habituellement la table des Weasley. Finalement, Ron rompit ce silence :

"Où est Papa ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est parti tôt ce matin avec Bill pour aider au château. Les réparations ont déjà commencé et les familles viennent récupérer les corps de ceux qu'ils ont perdus..." dit Mrs Weasley en commençant à sangloter et en quittant la pièce.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour faire revenir les larmes dans les yeux des jeunes Weasley qui se tournèrent chacun vers leurs compagnons. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Weasley fit son entrée.

"Bonjour les enfants" dit Mr Weasley.

Chacun à leur tour, les adolescents se levèrent et allèrent saluer Arthur.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Ginny, "Maman vient de nous dire que tu étais au château avec Bill" poursuivit la cadette des Weasley.

"J'y étais mais Kingsley voulait que je vous délivre un message : demain aura lieu une cérémonie en l'honneur des victimes et il souhaitait qu'Harry s'exprime. Il pense que ce serait bien qu'il dise quelques mots étant donné que tu étais le symbole d'espoir dans l'année sombre que nous venons de connaître. Il m'a bien dit d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'y a rien d'obligatoire et que tu pouvais parfaitement refuser puisque lui-même et Professeur McGonagall ont déjà prévu de s'exprimer."

"Pourquoi Kingsley va-t-il parler ?" demanda Ron.

"Vous ne savez pas ? C'est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie" les informa Mr Weasley.

"Dîtes-lui que je vais y réfléchir et que je lui enverrai un Patronus avant ce soir afin de l'informer de ma décision" dit Harry.

"D'accord, j'y retourne maintenant" dit Mr Weasley, puis il disparût.

Ron proposa alors une partie d'échec à sa sœur afin de se changer les idées, Harry en profita pour quitter la maison et alla se balader dans ses alentours. Durant sa marche, il pensa à toutes les choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir : son futur, son filleul à qui il devrait rendre visite, si oui ou non il s'exprimerait demain lors de cette cérémonie...

Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'assit contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas s'approchant et reconnut Hermione à sa démarche : après des années d'amitié et surtout après ces derniers mois à vagabonder à travers l'Angleterre, il pourrait reconnaître cette démarche n'importe où. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Harry se décala légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Toi aussi tu avais besoin de t'éloigner ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, je me suis juste dit que toi aussi tu avais besoin de compagnie", commença Hermione, "ils semblent oublier que toi aussi tu as perdu des personnes chères cette nuit".

"C'est normal, ils ont perdu leur frère..." commença Harry.

"Je le sais bien" l'interrompit Hermione, "ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as perdu Remus cette nuit, c'était la dernière personne qui te reliait à tes parents, le dernier vers lequel tu pouvais te tourner en cas de problème."

"Hermione, dès que j'ai eu un problème, je me suis toujours tourné vers toi et dès que j'aurai un problème, je me tournerai vers toi. Cela dit, évidemment que je suis déchiré par la mort de Remus et Tonks, mais ils ont eu un petit garçon et ce sera mon rôle de lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite et de lui raconter les héros qu'étaient ses parents" dit Harry dont la voix se brisait sur la fin.

Hermione le regarda avec tendresse et compassion et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, afin de lui montrer qu'elle ressentait sa douleur et qu'elle la comprenait. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas le même silence qu'à la table des Weasley plus tôt dans la journée. Ce silence était apaisant, réconfortant... Quelques minutes filèrent puis Hermione rompit ce silence en demandant :

"Tu penses t'exprimer demain ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je suis tenté par respect pour les gens qui ont perdu leurs proches et qui me considèrent comme un héros, même si Voldemort avait raison, je ne lui ai résisté seulement car des personnes se sont sacrifiés et que..."

"Stop !", l'arrêta Hermione, "tu es beaucoup trop modeste, quand commenceras-tu à te donner du crédit ?", demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique, "tu es l'homme le plus courageux, le plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu as connu le froid et la faim pendant neuf mois, tu as affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprises au cours de ta vie, tu es allé le défier dans la Forêt Interdite, tu...", Hermione s'arrêta net. "Harry, pourquoi es-tu allé dans la Forêt ? Pourquoi Voldemort te croyait mort ?" demanda Hermione.

"Je devais mourir..." commença Harry.

"Tu étais un Horcruxe" l'interrompit Hermione avec un calme qui le surprit.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je m'en suis douté lorsque tu nous avais dit que tu pouvais ressentir leur présence. C'était la seule explication logique à ta connexion mentale avec Voldemort, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire car tu avais suffisamment à penser... Oh Harry, t'es parti te sacrifier pour nous" dit-elle presque incrédule.

"C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on ait une chance..." répondit-t-il gêné de l'admiration d'Hermione.

"Comment as-tu survécu ?"

"Je me suis dirigé sous ma cape vers la forêt, j'espérais que l'un d'entre vous se montre, me voie pour m'empêcher d'y aller. Je suis tombé sur Neville et je lui ai dit de tuer le serpent dans le cas où Ron et toi échouiez. Une fois dans la forêt j'ai ouvert mon Vif d'Or, c'était la fin, j'allais mourir, c'était donc le moment ou jamais de l'ouvrir. Dumbledore avait caché la Pierre de Résurrection dedans j'ai donc vu mon père, ma mère, Remus, Sirius. Puis j'ai vu Dolohov et Yaxley qui me cherchaient, je les ai donc suivis ça m'a amené directement à Voldemort qui m'a tué sans que j'essaye de me défendre. Ensuite c'est étrange, j'ai rencontré Dumbledore qui m'a félicité, s'est excusé de ses choix puis m'a donné le choix de rejoindre mes parents ou de revenir et je suis revenu" conclut-il la tête basse.

Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, il vit Hermione au bord des larmes qui le regardait avec tendresse et avec ce petit sourire si particulier. Hermione était loin d'être étonné de son attitude, il avait toujours été commé ça : celui qui sacrifie tout pour les autres, celui qui se met toujours en première ligne. Tout doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes avant de se séparer.

"Si tu le souhaites, j'écrirais ton discours pour demain" dit Hermione.

"Je veux bien, par contre je ne veux pas qu'il me mette en valeur, mais plutôt qu'il mette tous ceux qui sont morts en valeur".

"Evidemment Harry, évidemment..."

Il envoya un Patronus à Kingsley pour l'informer de sa décision, puis main dans la main, ils rentrèrent au Terrier et retrouvèrent Ron et Ginny toujours plongés dans leur partie d'échec version sorcier. Ils s'assirent donc et observèrent leurs amis terminer leur partie. Comme souvent à ce jeu, c'est le frère qui prît le dessus sur la sœur. Mrs Weasley les appela alors pour prendre le déjeuner. Ils s'assirent tous et l'ambiance lourde existant plus tôt dans la journée semblait avoir disparu.

"Que voulez-vous faire cet après-midi ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je pensais aller voir Andromeda, pour rentre visite à Teddy" dit Harry.

"Nous allons venir avec toi" répondit Hermione.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé..." objecta Harry.

"De toute façon, on n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire" souligna Ron tout en prenant une bonne bouchée de tarte, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied sous la table de la part d'Hermione. Harry esquissa alors un sourire, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Une heure plus tard, émergèrent de la cheminée de Mrs Tonks. Une fois les présentations faites, celle-ci leur proposa de s'asseoir en tendant Teddy à Harry et alla faire le thé.

"Il est si mignon" s'exclama Ginny.

"Il semblerait qu'il ait hérité des dons de métamorphe de sa mère" observa Hermione avec tristesse.

Harry quant à lui regardait le bébé en silence, comme choqué de l'importance que prendra cet enfant dans son futur. Il semblait à la fois fasciné mais également tétanisé par la responsabilité confiée par Remus et Tonks. Mrs Tonks revint avec le thé et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de votre perte" commença-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux Weasley présents.

"Nous avons tous donné pour cette guerre, vous la première Mrs Tonks" répondit Ginny avec maturité. La réponse de Ginny éveilla une question dans la tête d'Harry qu'il décida de poser plus tard.

"Oui c'est vrai, mais au moins nous avons protégé le futur de nos enfants. Teddy par exemple, pourra être fier de ses parents, de leur combat, de leur sacrifice, tout comme tu dois l'être Harry" ajouta-t-elle avec compassion.

"Merci Mrs Tonks, je suis venu car je voulais voir mon filleul, mais vous également vous êtes de ma famille désormais et je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Il est évident que Teddy continuera de grandir auprès de vous, mais j'aimerais lui rendre visite régulièrement et surtout vous donner de l'argent pour que..."

"Hors de question !" s'écria-t-elle, "je n'accepterai aucune forme de charité !" s'exclama-t-elle dans un élan de fierté.

"Ce n'est absolument pas de la charité, juste de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements, des cadeaux et assurer l'éducation de Teddy"

"Non Harry, je refuse" s'obstina Mme Tonks et Hermione décida alors d'intervenir :

"Je pense qu'il faudrait créer un coffre pour Teddy à Gringotts, dans lequel Harry déposerait de l'argent mensuellement et où vous pourriez piocher en cas de besoin. Si vous n'en avez pas besoin, Teddy aura toujours cet argent une fois devenu majeur".

"Dans ces conditions, j'accepte" finit par céder Mrs Tonks.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à parler de la cérémonie du lendemain et du futur politique du pays après la nomination de Kingsley (Hermione se trouva très active sur ce sujet) puis saluèrent Mrs Tonks et s'en allèrent.

Harry, Ron et Ginny passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter puis Mrs Weasley les appela à table pour dîner. Harry monta donc chercher Hermione qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il ouvra légèrement la porte et vit Hermione qui écrivait avec énergie sur du parchemin.

"On va manger Hermione, que fais-tu ?" s'interrogea Harry.

"J'écris ton discours pour demain" répondit-elle naturellement.

"Excuses-moi, Hermione j'ai complètement oublié..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, cela fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas accordé le droit d'être insouciant. Je n'allais pas t'en priver. En plus, j'ai fini à l'instant, tu veux le lire ?"

"Les enfants !" entendirent-ils.

"Je le lirai après le diner, même si je sais que ce sera brillant" dit Harry avec fierté pour sa meilleure amie.

"Attends donc de le lire avant de te prononcer" rigola Hermione tout en descendant les escaliers avec Harry.

"Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, je dirais même que je pourrai même aller à la cérémonie sans avoir lu ton discours au préalable".

"Laisses-moi alors modifier deux-trois petites choses" plaisanta Hermione avec un sourire narquois alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Mr Weasley sortit de la cheminée, embrassa sa femme et s'installa directement à table.

"Où est Bill ?" demanda Ron.

"Il est rentré rejoindre Fleur", chacun acquiesça en silence.

"Comment avance les travaux ?" s'interrogea Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas facile, mais on a eu assez de soutien pour pouvoir faire le gros du travail et accueillir la cérémonie de demain. D'ailleurs, quelle est ta décision Harry : tu t'exprimeras demain ou pas ?" demanda Mr Weasley.

"Oui je le ferai, par respect pour ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant ces derniers mois. Je ne peux pas dire que je le fais de gaieté de cœur, mais c'est de mon devoir. De toute façon, Hermione m'a concocté un très bon discours"

"Il ne l'a pas encore lu" ajouta Hermione en rigolant.

Tout le monde s'interrompit lorsqu'ils virent Georges descendre les escaliers et s'asseoir à la table. Il se servit machinalement et mangea sans réelle conviction. Harry le regarda avec un air attristé : Georges, habituellement si plein de vie, à la joie de vie communicative était méconnaissable. On pourrait même croire qu'il venait de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Chacun finit son repas, débarrassa, et partit se coucher tour à tour. A la fin, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione et Harry.

"Tu veux lire ce que j'ai écrit" demanda Hermione en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

"Bien sûr" répondit-il en le prenant. Il commença à parcourir le parchemin puis après une dizaine de minutes le rendit à Hermione en ajoutant : "C'est parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais".

"Super" dit Hermione en reprenant le morceau de Parchemin. "Je vais me coucher maintenant" dit-elle en se levant, elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Hermione ?" appela Harry.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

"Quand as-tu l'intention d'aller chercher tes parents ?"

"Bientôt, au plus tard la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?"

"Chez Mrs Tonks, Ginny a souligné le fait qu'on avait tous perdu pendant cette guerre et j'ai pensé..."

"Merci Harry" l'arrêta Hermione en lui souriant avec tendresse, "c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Bonne nuit Harry" dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur la joue et de monter dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny.


	2. L'heure du recueillement

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Excusez-moi pour les quelques fautes ou oublis de mots dans le premier chapitre, je l'ai relu à 3 heures du matin et ne les ai pas vues. Pour tout vous dire, il n'y aucun chapitre d'avance, je vais donc écrire au fur et à mesure et je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera. Je pense tenir un rythme de un chapitre par semaine minimum. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous tiendrai informés de mes projets. Assez parler, voici le deuxième chapitre.

Rappel : Les personnages que j'utilise sont issus de _Harry Potter_, l'œuvre merveilleuse de Joanne K. Rowling.

On était le dimanche 4 mai 1998, il était cinq heures du matin et Harry fixait inlassablement le plafond. Il venait de connaître son premier cauchemar depuis la fin de la guerre deux jours auparavant. Il entreprit donc de se lever, prît une veste et quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour son ami avec lequel il partageait la chambre.

Il descendit l'escalier en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne et enfila sa veste. En arrivant dans le salon, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé à cet heure si matinal.

"Bonjour Mr Weasley" dit Harry en baillant.

"Bonjour Harry, que fais-tu debout de si bonne heure ?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Je me suis réveillé puis je n'ai plus réussi à me rendormir" répondit-il d'un air peu convaincant.

"Les cauchemars ont commencé n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Oui" répondit Harry, presque honteux de paraître si vulnérable.

"Tu veux en parler ?" offrit Mr Weasley. Harry secoua la tête. "Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, après tout ce que t'as traversé et les mois où vous étiez à l'écart pour faire Merlin sait quoi, il est normal d'avoir des flashbacks" le raisonna-t-il.

"C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'apparaître faible" commença Harry en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se lever, "vous souffrez tous tellement et il faut que je reste fort pour Ron, mais surtout pour Ginny qui est anéantie elle qui est d'habitude si fougueuse..." poursuivit-t-il alors que sa voix commençait à se casser sous le coup de l'émotion. Mr Weasley s'approcha et mît sa ma main sur l'épaule du garçon qu'il avait découvert un matin à sa table six ans plus tôt :

"Tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments, tout le monde te sait fort et fiable. Tu nous l'as prouvé à maintes reprises par tes actes héroïques, même si ta modestie refuse de l'admettre" dît Mr Weasley avant de faire pivoter Harry afin qu'il le regarde bien dans les yeux, "puis, tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments pour nous : nous sommes une famille, nous avons tous perdus et surtout toi" ajouta-t-il. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer puis se retourna vers la fenêtre et observa l'horizon avec Mr Weasley en silence. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce dernier s'excusa :

"Il faut que j'aille me préparer".

"Pourquoi ?" s'interrogea Harry

"Il faut que j'aille aider pour faire les derniers préparatifs avant la cérémonie" répondit Mr Weasley d'un air attristé.

"Ho, très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous verrai tout à l'heure" dit Harry. Arthur acquiesça et partit se préparer.

Harry resta donc seul dans le salon et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Hermione. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle irait chercher ses parents la "semaine prochaine au plus tard". Cela voulait dire que dès demain, lundi, elle pourrait partir vers l'Australie pour les ramener. "Non, elle va forcément attendre au moins mardi pour partir. Elle sera forcément là pour les enterrements de Fred, Remus et Tonks" se dit Harry. En effet, les enterrements des trois anciens membres de l'Ordre étaient prévus le lendemain matin. Harry commença à s'interroger sur la manière dont la nouvelle serait reçue par les Weasley, car une chose était certaine pour lui : il accompagnera Hermione en Australie.

Il savait d'avance que cette nouvelle attristerait, donnerait un sentiment d'abandon voire même agacerait la famille Weasley. Mais Harry savait dans son plus fort intérieur que c'était de son devoir. Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, Hermione qui avait envoyé ses parents en Australie pour l'accompagner dans cette mission presque impossible, Hermione qui n'avait jamais souhaité que son bien en étant même prête à s'opposer à lui, Hermione qui avait toujours cru en lui, Hermione qui avait pris un sort lors de l'assaut désespéré pour sauver Sirius. Oui, aucun doute, il irait en Australie et si les Weasley étaient incapables de comprendre cela, tant pis.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un descendre des escaliers, il se retourna et vît la raison des ses pensées apparaître.

"Bonjour Hermione" dit-il en souriant.

"Bonjour Harry, que fais-tu debout si tôt ?" demanda-t-elle, "il n'y a pas de garde à faire" ajouta-t-elle.

"Cauchemar" répondit-il simplement et voyant le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie il ajouta précipitamment : "normal, un simple cauchemar, pas comme avant..."

"Moi aussi" dit-elle simplement en se mettant aux côtés de Harry en se penchant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cette vision du soleil se levant, ils l'avaient connu chaque matin pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passé à se cacher. Mais pour Harry, cela donnait une nouvelle perspective : il ne regardait plus à l'horizon à la recherche d'ennemis potentiels, non il observait la simple beauté de l'horizon qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un silence s'installa, toujours le même silence qu'il ne connaissait qu'auprès d'Hermione. Ce silence qui n'avait rien de gênant, mais qui lui procurait un réel apaisement. Finalement, il décida de rompre ce silence :

"Au fait, je pars avec toi en Australie", Hermione le regarda, sourît, puis se contenta de secouer la tête. "Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Harry vexé de voir sa meilleure amie refuser son aide.

"Harry, tu n'as donc pas pensé que cela blessera Ginny à coup sûr", Harry voulut l'arrêter, "tu n'as pas pensé que Ron sera jaloux car lui aura comme devoir de rester avec sa famille pendant quelques temps" poursuivit Hermione.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !" s'exclama Harry. "Je veux venir avec toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ça me ronge que t'aies dû abandonner tes parents pour m'accompagner, que ça me ronge que t'aies toujours tout sacrifié pour moi alors que je ne t'ai jamais rendu la pareille. Alors la moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de t'accompagner en Australie pour les faire revenir à la maison. Ne me dis pas que mon rôle est de rester avec Ginny, elle a toute sa famille sur qui reposer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai partagé avec personne ma peine à part avec toi et Mr Weasley car je dois rester fort pendant que cette famille fait le deuil de Fred. J'ai besoin de décompresser Hermione, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour reprendre mon souffle, pour penser à mon avenir" dit Harry essoufflé avant de se radoucir et d'ajouter : "mais je veux surtout venir car je te dois au moins ça". Ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre et Hermione répondit en chuchotant :

"C'est d'accord"

Mrs Weasley arriva et les salua en leur donnant à chacun une bise. Elle les invita à la rejoindre dans la cuisine afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle. Ils discutèrent de la cérémonie, se tentèrent à deviner ce qui serait réserver en hommage aux victimes de la guerre. Descendirent ensuite Ron et Ginny, la conversation s'arrêta quelque peu mais reprit finalement.

Finalement, Georges fît également son entrée dans la cuisine et s'assît à son tour. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et l'observa. Georges ne sembla pas remarquer cette observation soutenue à son égard et entreprît de se servir en gardant cette gestuelle machinale et dénuée de vie qui le caractérisait depuis la mort de son jumeau. Georges suffisait à lui seul pour leur rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu au cours de cette guerre.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, tout le monde alla se préparer afin de se rendre à la cérémonie. Une fois lavée et habillée, la famille se réunit et transplana directement à Pré-au-Lard. Les protections du château avaient été abaissées afin de permettre aux familles des victimes de pénétrer dans son enceinte.

Dès leur arrivée, Harry remarqua les centaines de chaises qui étaient placées devant une grande estrade. Il fût aussi tôt envahi par le trac à l'idée de devoir s'exprimer devant tous ces gens qui avaient perdu un des leurs durant cette bataille un tas de question se succédèrent dans son esprit : "Et si je parais insensible ? Et si je donne l'impression de vouloir me pavaner ? Et si je suis ridicule devant tous ces gens ?". Comme si Hermione avait lu toutes ces pensées qui se succédaient dans son esprit, elle vint lui serrer la main et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

Derrière cette estrade, une grande bâche était suspendue. "Sans doute recouvre-t-elle un édifice commémoratif" pensa Harry. Ils entrèrent dans le château et furent accueillis par la Professeure McGonagall :

"Bonjour et bienvenue" commença-t-elle d'un sourire grave, "la cérémonie débutera dans un peu moins d'une heure. On vous appellera quand celle-ci débutera". Elle se retourna vers Harry et demanda : "Mr Potter, votre discours est-il prêt ?". Ce dernier acquiesça puis la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'excusa afin d'aller accueillir les autres familles.

Quelques instants plus tard, Percy, Charlie, Bill et leur père arrivèrent ensemble pour compléter la famille Weasley. Il avait été convenu que Fleur accueillerait ses parents et sa sœur arrivant à la Chaumière aux Coquillages par Portoloin avant de rejoindre la famille Weasley. En effet, la famille Delacour avait insisté pour être présent dans ce moment d'intense douleur pour la famille de leur gendre.

Peu à peu, les membres de ce grand groupe se dispersèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils rencontraient d'anciennes connaissances. Aux alentours, nous pouvions voir des familles se rencontrer et se jeter dans les bras de l'autre pour partager leur souffrance. Comme si le fait de savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à souffrir avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Harry quant à lui, tomba sur Neville et le salua chaleureusement : "Neville mon vieux ! Comment vas-tu ?" en lui donnant une belle accolade.

"Bien, bien et toi ? Tu tiens le choc ?"

"Je pense le tenir aussi bien que je puisse le faire. C'est un peu dur au Terrier, chacun fait son deuil..." répondît Harry d'un air attristé. "Mais bon, il sera bientôt temps de tourner la page et d'avancer" continua-t-il en essayant d'avoir un ton un peu plus encourageant.

"Tu penses revenir à Poudlard ? Moi oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de valider mes ASPIC grâce à vous trois" dît Neville en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

"Peut-être, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Certainement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre."

Ils furent interrompus lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du nouveau Ministre de la Magie résonner : "la cérémonie en l'honneur des victimes va bientôt commencer. Veuillez-vous diriger vers le lac". Harry se retourna et vit la famille Weasley, la famille Delacour et Hermione se rassembler, il les rejoignit donc et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lac.

Selon le protocole Kingsley devait commencer par s'exprimer, suivraient ensuite la directrice de Poudlard et Harry. Avant que tout le monde ne soit arrivé, Kingsley vint chercher Harry pour qu'il l'accompagne sur l'estrade. Une fois tout le monde installé, Harry se plaça au fond de l'estrade auprès de son ancienne directrice de maison, tandis que Kingsley figurant au premier rang commença à s'exprimer :

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire non pas de combattants ou de soldats, mais de simples citoyens du monde sorcier. Ces héros étaient à la fois si différents et si semblables. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient que des étudiants piégés dans une école mythique dont les principes avaient été oblitérés. Cette école qui avait pendant si longtemps représenté le temple de la tolérance, de l'acceptation, du bien-être, du confort, de la découverte et de l'apprentissage s'était transformé en temple de la honte, du rejet, de la haine et du conformisme. Malgré cela, des étudiants ont courageusement résisté tout au long de l'année, d'autres certainement plus réfléchis ont fait profil bas car ils savaient au fond d'eux que l'heure de la bataille finale, l'heure de la libération arriverait et que ce jour-là, il faudrait être prêt. Certains de ces héros n'étaient donc que des élèves, des élèves qui ont refusé de partir quand la menace toqua aux portes de Poudlard. Car pour l'ensemble du monde sorcier, que ce soit au Royaume-Uni ou dans le reste du monde, Poudlard est un symbole. Pour les élèves, cela valait le coup de se battre pour ce symbole".

"D'autres, étaient des anciens élèves plus ou moins jeunes revenus pour défendre ce symbole, ce qui avait été auparavant leur foyer. Ces personnes se sont précipitées dans son enceinte lorsque la nouvelle du vent de révolte qui soufflait ici s'est répandue. Certaines d'entre elles étaient dans le viseur de ce ministère corrompu par les forces du mal. Ces personnes ont choisi de se cacher, ont pris la fuite afin d'éviter de perdre ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à leurs yeux, se tenant prêt à agir lorsque le temps de se battre viendrait. D'autres étaient des membres de ce ministère qui, comme moi, ont choisi de se fondre dans le moule afin de récupérer des informations nécessaires et précieuses à la résistance. Ce qu'il faut en retenir c'est qu'aucune de ces personnes n'étaient plus courageuse que l'autre, car chacune d'entre elle a décidé de sa façon d'agir en son âme et conscience, en prenant en compte ce qu'ils croyaient juste et ce qu'ils avaient à protéger. Il n'y a donc aucune différence entre ces personnes, car chacune d'entre elles a répondu à l'appel lorsque Poudlard était en danger".

"Pour conclure, vous avez certainement remarqué en arrivant cette grande bâche se situant derrière moi, je vais donc la lever", le nouveau Ministre s'exécuta immédiatement. Un grand silence prît place avant que les sanglots de certains membres de l'audience se fassent entendre. Harry fut également pris par l'émotion : ce monument était magnifique et rendait hommage à l'ensemble des victimes. Celui-ci représentait, un sorcier et une sorcière main dans la main avec leur baguette brandie dans leur autre main. Derrière eux, il y avait un champ de bataille où l'on pouvait voir des sorts fuser, la silhouette de Poudlard, mais aussi des elfes et des centaures se battre auprès des défenseurs de l'école. Sur son socle les noms des victimes étaient gravés en or. Après avoir laissé un peu de temps, Kingsley reprît la parole :

"Ce monument a plusieurs objectifs. Le premier, évidemment, est de rendre hommage aux valeureux combattants qui ont payé de leur vie afin de nous permettre de retrouver la liberté qui nous avaient été arrachée. Le second objectif est que cette bataille historique qui a eu lieu, mérite de rester dans les annales. Cet événement historique a montré ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en chacun de nous. Enfin, le dernier objectif qui est certainement le plus important est de se souvenir. Comme a dit un de mes anciens homologues moldu : un peuple qui oublie son passé se condamne à le revivre. Merci pour votre attention, je vous adresse une dernière fois mes plus sincères condoléances et je laisse la parole au Professeur McGonagall" conclut en se retirant sous les applaudissements des familles et amis des victimes, tandis que la nouvelle directrice s'avançait.

"Bonjour à tous", commença-t-elle d'un air grave. "Il y a 50 ans, je pénétrais l'enceinte de Poudlard en tant qu'élève pour la première fois. Il y a 41 ans, j'effectuais ma première rentrée en tant que professeure. Lors de mes 40 premières années en tant que professeure ici, je n'ai jamais rêvé de prendre cette position, je ne me suis jamais imaginé à quoi ressemblerait mon premier discours. Lorsque j'ai vu un directeur Mangemort prendre le contrôle de l'école, deux Mangemorts chargés d'encadrer mes élèves, des sortilèges de torture infligés aux élèves punis. Oui, à partir de ce moment-là je me suis mis à rêver de cette position car elle signifierait la fin de la guerre. Je me voyais prononcer mon premier discours à la rentrée, une fois la répartition des élèves réalisée, avant de laisser les élèves savourer le festin d'accueil. En revanche, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que ce premier discours serait celui que je dois faire aujourd'hui". Envahie par l'émotion elle s'arrêta, Harry ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela hormis à la mort de Dumbledore. Elle reprit :

"C'est dur pour moi de vous parler aujourd'hui, car aucun des noms inscrit sur le monument derrière moi ne m'est inconnu. A travers les années, je leur ai enseigné, je les ai vus se développer en tant qu'individu. Aujourd'hui, mon message est que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière que d'enseigner dans cette école, je n'ai jamais été aussi fière que de ces élèves que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer, à qui j'ai eu l'honneur d'enseigner et je veux que vous soyez également fiers d'eux. Merci." termina-t-elle émue avant de se retirer et de laisser sa place à Harry.

Harry s'avança, déballa le morceau de parchemin que lui avait préparé Hermione. Il commença : "Mesdames et Messieurs, malgré la phase difficile que nous traversons je tenais à m'exprimer". Il marqua une pause regarda son audience et son regard se posa sur les Weasley, puis sur Andromeda qui avait le petit Teddy dans ses bras. Soudain, Harry chiffonna le discours d'Hermione et s'adressa au public : "Je vais faire sans". Il se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta : "Je suis désolé pour Hermione qui m'avait préparé un magnifique discours, mais je préfère m'exprimer brièvement et vous dire ce que je ressens". Il marqua une pause pour trouver ses mots.

"Je vous parle aujourd'hui non pas parce que j'en ai l'envie, mais plutôt par devoir. Je préférerais honnêtement être parmi vous à écouter les discours en l'honneur de ceux que j'aime qui ont malheureusement disparu. Je préférerais être avec mon filleul, le tenir dans mes bras lui dire que tout ira bien. Lui dont l'innocence est encore intacte, lui qui ne se rend même pas compte que la mort lui a enlevé ses parents il y a deux jours et qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de les connaître. Je préférerais être avec ceux que j'aime : les Weasley, Hermione, les membres de l'AD, Andromeda, Teddy". Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre :

"Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que ma voix compte dans le monde sorcier. Je vais donc vous dire ce que je ressens. Je me sens responsable car je suis la personne qui a amené la bataille à Poudlard. Je me sens responsable car pendant que je tentais de rendre Voldemort plus vulnérable, d'autres se sacrifiaient pour m'accorder des minutes supplémentaires. Je suis reconnaissant aussi, envers nos morts mais aussi envers tous ceux qui se sont battus. En chacun de ces combattant subsistait une faible lueur d'espoir alors que celui-ci semblait perdu. Et l'addition de ces lueurs nous a permis de retrouver la lumière. Pour finir, je suis fier d'avoir rencontré ces personnes valeureuses qui au péril de leur vie sont venues mettre fin à la pénombre dans le monde sorcier et je suis attristé pour tous ceux qu'on a perdu cette nuit-là. Merci pour votre attention". L'audience commença à se lever lorsque Harry se souvint de quelque chose : "Encore une chose, s'il vous plaît !" interpella Harry.

"Lors de son discours, le Professeur McGonagall a mentionné Severus Rogue en disant que Poudlard avait été dirigé par un Mangemort. C'est faux. Severus Rogue a en effet été un Mangemort mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix quelques semaines avant que Voldemort ne tue mes parents. Je peux vous affirmer qu'il m'a même aidé lorsque Hermione, Ron et moi-même nous cachions des Mangemorts. Merci, je vous laisse maintenant". Sur ces paroles, Harry descendît de l'estrade et alla rejoindre les Weasley, les Delacour, Hermione ainsi que Andromeda qui tenait Teddy dans ses mains.

"C'était un très beau discours et une très belle cérémonie" dît une Ginny dont les yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versé en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Merci" répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui dire : "Désolé de t'avoir fait écrire un discours pour rien"

"Ce n'est rien, le tien était bien mieux réussi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de ton cœur"

Andromeda dont les larmes coulaient toujours vînt congratuler Harry en lui tendant Teddy, puis tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En marchant, Harry regarda Teddy, ce symbole d'espoir, d'innocence et d'avenir et se dit : "Tout ira bien..."


	3. L'heure de tourner la page

**Notes de l'auteur : **Excusez-moi pour le retard. Je vous avais annoncé un chapitre chaque semaine, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est assez dur à tenir. Donc ce sera plutôt un chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines. J'ai compensé ce retard par un chapitre plus long que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel** : Les personnages que j'utilise sont issus de Harry Potter, l'œuvre merveilleuse de Joanne K. Rowling.

_Harry, Neville et Hermione couraient désespérément afin de fuir les deux Mangemorts à leurs trousses. Voyant une échappatoire, ils tournèrent à gauche et entrèrent dans un petit bureau dont ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Elle s'ouvrit brutalement quelques secondes plus tard et les Mangemorts firent leur éruption. Harry s'écria : "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS " et élimina le premier Mangemort, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le second mangemort lança un sortilège informulé dont la lueur violette percuta la poitrine d'Hermione de plein fouet._

_Harry s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule en se répétant indéfiniment : « Faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte, faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte, c'est ma faute si elle est morte… ». Tremblant de rage, Harry lança un autre Petrificus Totalus à l'attention du second Mangemort qui atteignit sa cible avant de s'occuper d'Hermione. _

"_Hermione" dît Harry. _

_Hermione ne bougeait plus._

"_Hermione, je t'en prie..." supplia Harry._

_Neville s'approcha et prit le poignet d'Hermione : "Harry, elle est morte..."_

"HARRY, MON VIEUX, REVEILLES-TOI !", entendit Harry. Il ouvra les yeux et vît Ron dans son pyjama qui lui secouait l'épaule énergiquement. "Ça va ?", s'inquiéta le rouquin.

"Oui, oui..." répondit Harry qui remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Harry regarda sa montre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et y lut 5h47. "Non, c'est bon. Tu peux te recoucher, désolé de t'avoir réveillé" dit Harry en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Harry essaya de se rendormir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait revécu la bataille au Ministère et l'affrontement avec Dolohov sauf que cette fois-ci, l'issue était toute autre : il avait perdu Hermione. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Après tout, il avait vécu bien d'autres expériences traumatisantes au cours des années passées. Il aurait pu revivre la mort de Sirius, cette nuit au cimetière de Little Hangleton ou encore dans la grotte lorsqu'il était à la recherche du Médaillon aux côtés de son mentor. Mais non, c'était cet épisode de sa vie qu'il venait de revivre, cette peur d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie lors de cette soirée au Ministère.

Harry, bien trop occupé à se poser des questions sur l'origine de ce cauchemar, resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley vînt les chercher. La veille avait eu lieu la cérémonie en hommage aux victimes à Poudlard, aujourd'hui était donc le jour d'enterrer les morts. Harry se leva donc rapidement et alla directement faire sa toilette à la salle de bains tandis que Ron était en train de parlementer avec sa mère afin d'obtenir quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descendit et arriva à la table des Weasley. Tout le monde était réuni avant d'aller aux enterrements de Fred, Remus et Tonks. C'est ainsi que se trouvaient à la table : Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill et Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, les Delacour, Georges (qui semblait avoir repris un peu de vie), Ron, Charlie et Percy. Harry salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête, s'assit entre Fleur et Hermione et commença à manger.

Une heure plus tard la grande famille était réunie et sortit pour se diriger vers le cimetière de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Ils arrivèrent les premiers et s'installèrent tous à part Mr Weasley et Georges dont il avait été convenu qu'ils apporteraient le cercueil. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les invités arrivaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des élèves qui avaient connu, qui avaient profité de l'humour Weasley, de leurs farces, de leur joie de vivre. L'ensemble des membres de l'AD ainsi que ceux de l'Ordre qui avaient survécu étaient également venus dire au revoir à l'un des leurs.

La cérémonie commença et Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qui était dit. C'était Mr Weasley qui faisait l'éloge funèbre de son fils défunt. A la gauche d'Harry était assise Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de consoler Ron, à sa droite se tenait Ginny qui pleurait sur son épaule. Harry se forçait à ne pas craquer, Ginny avait besoin de lui, il devait rester fort. C'est donc les yeux embués de larmes qu'il passa la cérémonie en regardant vers le ciel, ou parfois à sa gauche pour trouver du réconfort.

Une fois la cérémonie de Fred terminée, ceux qui le souhaitaient se dirigèrent vers celle de Remus et Tonks qui devaient être enterrés ensemble. En arrivant, Harry aperçut Mrs Tonks avec le petit Teddy dans ses bras.

"Bonjour Mrs Tonks" dit Harry en s'avançant vers elle.

"Bonjour Harry. Et appelles-moi par mon prénom désormais, nous faisons partie de la même famille maintenant" répondit Andromeda avec un sourire réconfortant, alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait. "Tu veux prendre Teddy ?" demanda Andromeda en tendant le bambin à Harry.

"Bien sûr".

"La cérémonie va commencer" intervint Hermione. Ils allèrent donc prendre leur place au premier rang. Harry conserva Teddy dans ses bras, alors que Andromeda s'installa à sa gauche et Hermione à sa droite. Les autres invités (bien moins nombreux que pour la cérémonie en hommage à Fred) s'assirent à leur tour. Parmi eux se trouvaient surtout des membres de l'Ordre qui venaient saluer une dernière fois leurs compères. Kingsley se leva, se plaça devant l'audience et prît la parole :

"Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour dire au revoir à deux des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'exprimer en tant que Ministre de la Magie mais simplement tel un homme qui vient de perdre deux amis. Pour commencer, Nymphadora qui doit être en ce moment même là-haut en train de m'insulter de l'appeler comme ça". L'assemblée sourit avec retenue. "Elle était si particulière... Métamorphomage, Auror, mère et femme d'un homme touchée par la lycanthropie. Je pense que cette phrase résume ce qu'elle était : une femme aux multiples facettes, ouverte d'esprit et pleine d'amour et d'humour. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je l'ai vue entrer pour la première fois dans le Bureau des Aurors je me suis sincèrement demandé comment elle avait pu arriver jusque-là". Il s'arrêta avant de regarder vers le ciel et d'ajouter :

"Bah excuses-moi mais avec tes cheveux roses...". Cette fois-ci, l'audience rit de bon cœur. "N'ayez pas honte de rire, je pense que Tonks aurait aimé que l'on conserve notre joie de vivre, notre humour et qu'on le transmette à son fils. Car oui, je me suis demandé ce que notre vieil ami Fol Œil pouvait trouver à cette jeune femme qui était sa protégée. En apprenant à la connaître, j'ai découvert une femme qui derrière son apparence maladroite et innocente était quelqu'un de fort, capable de faire ce travail qui demande tant de sacrifices et de courage."

"Quant à Remus, sa vie fut une épreuve... Attaqué par Fenrir Greyback à l'âge de quatre ans, il devient lycanthrope et sa vie change à jamais : il se fait peu d'amis, déménage souvent avant que d'autres ne découvrent sa nature de loup-garou. Le tournant vient pour lui lorsque notre regretté Dumbledore se présente un jour chez ses parents et leur assurent que malgré sa condition, Remus pourra bien intégrer Poudlard alors que ses parents avaient déjà fait une croix dessus. A Poudlard, Remus se fait ses premiers amis et fait partie d'un dur noyau de quatre dont il est la voix de la raison. A la fin de ses études, comme ses amis, il rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et sa vie bascule le soir d'Halloween 1981 lorsque James et Lily sont tués. Dans les jours qui suivent Sirius Black tente de venger ses amis en attaquant celui qui les a trahis : Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier simule sa mort, ce qui vaut un aller simple pour Azkaban à Sirius." Harry sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Hermione prit sa main et le regarda avec tendresse avant que Kingsley ne reprenne.

"Cette nuit-là, Remus avait tout perdu : en l'espace de quelques jours il avait perdu l'intégralité de ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Après ce soir d'Halloween, Voldemort a disparu et l'Ordre du Phénix commence à se disperser car chacun revient à une vie plus normale. Il se retrouve donc désœuvré et vit 12 ans de malheur durant lesquels il trouve des emplois bien médiocres en comparaison avec son talent et qu'il ne peut garder plus de quelques mois de peur que l'on découvre sa condition. Mais après ces 12 ans, Dumbledore lui tend une nouvelle fois la main en lui proposant le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne conservera son poste qu'un an, après que des rumeurs sur sa condition de loup-garou soient révélées. Un an plus tard, Voldemort revient et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix doivent se réunir de nouveau. Il y rencontre Tonks avec qui il commence par ignorer leur attirance mutuelle afin d'éviter de lui faire du mal. Il finit finalement par céder pour ensuite se marier et mettre le petit Teddy au monde". A ce moment-là, Harry baissa ses yeux sur le petit bambin qu'il tenait dans ses bras et sourit malgré les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

"Le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, Remus se précipite pour apporter son aide. Tonks, elle, ne peut se contraindre à rester à l'arrière sachant que son mari est au front et va rejoindre Remus en laissant Teddy derrière elle. Eux deux se battent vaillamment comme ils l'ont toujours fait mais finissent par tomber." Kingsley marqua une pause et essuya les larmes qui descendaient de ses yeux.

"Je conclurai en ajoutant que ce couple est à l'image de ce que je souhaite voir dans le monde sorcier. Un monde sorcier dénué de discrimination, de jugements de valeurs et empli d'acceptation, de tolérance et d'amour. Merci et continuez à vivre, profitez de votre liberté. Après tout, tel était le but de cette guerre, non ?". Et sur ceux, Kingsley quitta l'estrade, salua les personnes qu'il rencontrait avant de tomber sur Harry qui avait toujours Teddy dans ses bras, Hermione et Ron et Ginny qui les avaient rejoints.

"C'était un très beau discours Monsieur le Ministre" commença par dire Harry.

"Voyons Harry, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je pense que notre relation est assez évoluée pour que tu n'aies pas à m'appeler comme cela. Je souhaitais te demander si ça te dérangeait si je venais au Terrier cet après-midi. J'ai des questions à poser à chacun de vous trois", dit-il en regardant Harry, Hermione et Ron successivement.

"Bien sûr" répondît Harry. Kingsley se contenta d'acquiescer avant de s'excuser et de s'éloigner.

"Tu penses qu'il veut te poser des questions sur ce que t'as fait lors des derniers mois ?" demanda Ginny en suivant Kingsley du regard.

"Certainement" répondit Harry.

Le petit groupe s'approcha de Mrs Weasley et d'Andromeda qui échangeaient leurs condoléances. Mme Weasley décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au Terrier et dirent donc au revoir à Mrs Tonks, tandis qu'Harry lui rendit le petit Teddy à contrecœur. Sur le chemin du retour, la famille Weasley marchait devant alors que Harry et Hermione étaient derrière.

"Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète pour son meilleur ami qu'elle avait rarement vu aussi bouleversé.

"Ouais" répondit Harry en soupirant avant de feindre un sourire.

"On part quand en Australie ? Et quand va-t-on les prévenir ?" poursuivit Hermione.

"On peut partir après-demain et demander à Kingsley de nous préparer un Portoloin cet après-midi quand il viendra nous voir".

"Il va certainement nous poser des questions sur ce qu'on a fait ces derniers mois. On évite quels sujets ?"

"Aucun. On peut lui faire confiance, on n'a rien à lui cacher. En revanche, on évitera de parler des Horcruxes et des Reliques à n'importe qui".

"D'accord. Harry, j'ai une question mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre, ce n'est pas grave". Harry l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. "T'en es où avec Ginny ?". Harry s'arrêta brutalement avant de reprendre sa marche :

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on a plus la même... étincelle. Après, je me dis que le contexte n'est certainement pas favorable pour raviver la flamme qui existait avant que l'on parte. Et toi, avec Ron ?"

"C'est pareil, j'essaye juste d'être là pour lui, lui montrer que je compatis, que je le soutiens". Harry se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'ils arrivaient au Terrier.

Ils mangèrent rapidement dans le plus grand calme. Une fois restaurés, Harry et Ron restèrent dans le salon pour faire une partie d'échec tandis que les deux filles montèrent dans leur chambre commune.

Pendant que Ron battait Harry avec une facilité déconcertante, les deux jeunes filles discutaient beaucoup plus sérieusement.

"Quels sont tes projets Ginny ?" demanda Hermione pour lancer la conversation.

"Normalement, je vais retourner à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai ensuite. Et toi ? Tu vas aussi retourner à l'école ?"

"Probablement, je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Il faut encore que j'en parle avec les garçons."

"Comment va Harry ?" demanda Ginny de but en blanc, ce qui surprît Hermione. Elle regarda donc Ginny avec un air hésitant, ne sachant pas ce que la rouquine entendait par là. "Je te demande car il est assez distant avec moi et j'ai vu qu'il partait parfois de la maison et que tu allais le rejoindre". Hermione n'apprécia pas vraiment ce que sous-entendait Ginny et répondît énervée :

"Figures-toi qu'il ne va pas si bien. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car lui aussi a perdu des personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Car pendant que vous faîtes votre deuil, ce qui est tout à fait normal, il n'ose pas montrer ses vrais sentiments pour ne pas être un poids supplémentaire pour vous. Car comme tu devrais savoir, dès qu'il perd quelqu'un il prend la responsabilité de sa mort et a besoin de s'isoler".

"C'est juste que j'imaginais qu'une fois la guerre terminée, nous serions une nouvelle fois ensemble. Comme il est distant, je me posais des questions" tenta d'apaiser Ginny.

"Pour ce qui est de ses sentiments envers toi, je ne peux pas parler pour lui. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est plus la même personne, qu'il est beaucoup plus marqué. Il était déjà marqué par tous les malheurs qui l'ont touché mais là c'est encore un seuil au-dessus. Ce qu'on a traversé, des mois dans une tente à se cacher... Il te racontera s'il le veut. S'il le fait, alors c'est qu'il voit son futur avec toi. Sinon..."

Pendant ce temps, Harry venait de perdre sa cinquième partie consécutive quand le Ministre fit son arrivée dans le salon des Weasley en sortant de l'âtre de la cheminée.

"Bonjour vous deux" commença-t-il en s'adressant à Ron et Harry. "Où sont les autres ?".

"Les filles sont en haut, Georges dans sa chambre et mes parents dans la cuisine" répondît Ron.

"Tu peux aller chercher Hermione ? Je dois parler à chacun de vous trois" et Ron s'exécuta, tandis que Harry resta seul dans le salon avec Kingsley. "Ce que tu vas me dire, tu veux le partager avec le reste de la famille Weasley ou bien qu'à moi ?"

"Qu'à vous pour aujourd'hui, ils sont en deuil et je ne vais pas leur raconter mes malheurs des derniers mois maintenant". Pour toute réponse, Kingsey se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Ron revenait accompagné d'Hermione qui salua le Ministre d'un simple sourire.

"Je voulais vous parler à tous les trois. Où pouvons-nous nous installer ?" interrogea le Ministre.

"Allons dans ma chambre" proposa Ron. Ils montèrent donc tous, alors que Harry allait refermer la porte derrière lui Ginny passa et l'interrogea du regard. Harry lui montra d'un simple signe de tête qu'il expliquerait plus tard puis referma la porte et s'assît à côté de ses deux amis et face au Ministre. Une fois installés, Kingsley commença :

" Alors, dites-moi. Commençons par le mariage…". Sur ce Harry, Ron et Hermione se succédèrent en racontant les faits marquants de leur aventure. De la fuite au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à l'intrusion au ministère, puis à Gringotts. Tout en détaillant la quête que leur avait confiée Dumbledore, l'existence des Reliques. Le trio avait une sorte d'accord tacite et décida d'omettre la fuite du jeune Weasley. Une fois le récit terminé, le silence s'installa avant que Kingsley ne prenne la parole :

"Incroyable... Dumbledore qui décide de confier cette mission impossible à trois mômes de 17 ans... Et ça marche... Quel cran..." dît un Kingsley admiratif. Il subsistait malgré tout une question dans l'esprit du Ministre qui eut la décence de ne pas la poser : "_Où sont les Reliques désormais ?_". "Je veux vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, tous vos sacrifices, votre courage, votre abnégation. Merci. J'imagine que je dois garder toutes ces informations pour moi ?"

"Oui, il serait préférable que l'existence des Reliques et que les Horcruxes restent inconnus du grand public. Pour éviter des ennuis dans le futur..." répondît Harry.

"Il vous faudra quand même faire une déclaration publique prochainement. Les médias sont avides de savoir ce que vous avez fait l'année passée. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est l'unique moyen pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles". Le trio se contenta d'acquiescer, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se plier à cet exercice.

"Sinon, quels sont vos projets ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Nous n'y avons pas vraiment réfléchi" répondit Hermione.

"Ah bon ? Dans ce cas-là, ma proposition devrait pouvoir vous éclaircir l'esprit. A vous, Harry et Ron, je vous offre une place en tant qu'aspirant Auror. Quant à toi, Hermione, je t'offre un poste au Ministère dans le département de ton choix. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

"Je pense qu'on va prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de s'engager" s'avança Harry.

"Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose pour toi Hermione" dit le Ministre avant d'extraire une baguette de la poche intérieure de son manteau. "On a retrouvé ta baguette lors de la perquisition au Manoir des Malefoy".

Hermione la prit avec lenteur et délicatesse, comme si on venait de lui rendre une partie d'elle et remercia chaleureusement le Ministre. Harry sentit une vague de réconfort pour son amie. Lui qui était encore horrifié par les souvenirs de Hermione hurlant lors de son interrogatoire par Bellatrix Lestrange se sentit rassuré : c'était un signe qu'ils étaient bien en train de tourner la page.

"En revanche, j'aurai besoin de vous pour témoigner lors du procès des Malefoy qui s'ouvrira dans 3 semaines. Je peux compter sur vous ?" demanda le Ministre.

L'idée de devoir témoigner à ce procès n'enchantait guère Harry, loin de là. Ce procès allait déchaîner les passions et la présence de Harry au cœur de celui-ci ne ferait que renforcer la pression médiatique. Malgré cela, sa conscience l'ordonnait de témoigner en leur faveur afin de limiter la peine qui leur serait infligée. Après tout, Drago et sa mère les avait bien aidés durant cette guerre.

"On sera là" répondît Harry.

"Très bien, dans ce cas-là je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps". Ron sortit immédiatement de la chambre, suivie par Hermione qui avant de sortir fit un signe de tête à Harry qui resta donc avec le Ministre. "Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Oui, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez nous préparer un Portoloin en direction de Sydney pour après-demain".

"Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi si je peux te demander ?"

"Avant de se lancer dans notre chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione a modifié les souvenirs de ses parents et les a envoyés en Australie pour les protéger des Mangemorts qui auraient pu les utiliser pour faire pression sur nous".

"D'accord pas de soucis, passez au Ministère après-demain et vous pourrez partir. C'était tout ?"

"Oui, merci Kingsley"

"Très bien, au revoir" salua Kingsley avant de transplaner. Harry resta seul dans la chambre de son ami quelques minutes et pensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Ministre.

La grande question que tout le monde allait poser désormais lui trottait dans la tête : qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le droit de vivre librement ? A quoi ressemblait une vie sans Dumbledore ? A quoi ressemblait une vie sans la menace permanente d'un Mage Noir ? Comment Harry était censé avoir une vie normale, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Le monde sorcier sera capable de revenir à sa routine, de célébrer ses héros, de fêter le retour de leur liberté. Mais lui, sera-t-il capable de le faire ? Cette nouvelle perspective le terrifiait.

Une autre question se posait également dans son esprit : qu'en était-il de sa relation avec Ginny ? Harry se doutait bien qu'elle souhaitait reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ginny l'avait certainement attendu une fois parti dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais Harry était-il prêt, lui, à reprendre cette relation comme il l'avait abandonné. Il n'en était pas certain. Cette guerre l'avait changé, il avait mûri plus rapidement que n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. C'est surtout cette dernière année passée à se cacher qui l'avait changé. Il était sorti de la protection que Poudlard et son directeur lui offraient. Il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même : "_et sur Hermione, comme toujours_" rajouta Harry intérieurement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Hermione qui entra dans la chambre et prévint Harry :

"J'ai prévenu Ron que je partais chercher mes parents après-demain. Je lui ai proposé de venir mais comme je le pensais il doit rester avec sa famille pour le moment. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais avec moi".

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai demandé à Kingsley de nous préparer un Portoloin pour après-demain, il a dit qu'il serait prêt d'ici là et qu'on le prendrait directement au Ministère".

"Il faudra passer par Gringotts demain et nous devrons préparer nos affaires. Ce que nous allons leur annoncer risque de ne pas leur plaire, t'as une idée d'un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit ?"

"On n'a qu'à aller..." commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Ginny qui entrait dans la chambre.

"Vous venez manger ?" demanda la rouquine tout en regardant les deux amis avec un regard indéchiffrable. Ces derniers acquiescèrent simplement avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre la table des Weasley.

Le repas commença comme tous ceux depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Fred : des petites discussions futiles pour éviter que le silence ne s'instaure, Georges qui faisait de la peine à voir, personne qui n'osait prendre la parole. A un moment donné, Hermione et Harry se croisèrent du regard avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole :

"Je vais aller chercher mes parents en Australie après-demain" lâcha-t-elle directement. Mme Weasley commença à protester :

"Attends un peu, ce n'est pas sûr il y a encore des Mangemorts dans la nature. Il faut que quelqu'un t'accompagne..." démarra-t-elle avant d'être arrêté par Harry.

"Je vais avec elle, elle a suffisamment attendu" intervint Harry en regardant Hermione avec tendresse. Le silence tomba à la table des Weasley. Même Georges s'arrêta de manger machinalement. Personne n'était dupe, l'orage n'était pas loin et celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Je peux vous parler à tous les deux" dit froidement Ginny. Cette réaction ne surprit ni Harry ni Hermione qui suivirent la jeune Weasley, accompagnés par Ron. Une fois entrés dans la chambre de Ginny, cette dernière fit face aux voyageurs.

"Quand avez-vous décider de partir ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant sur elle.

"Hier" répondit calmement Harry.

"Quand tu es venu me parler, c'était déjà prévu que Harry t'accompagnes ?" demanda Ron à Hermione. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui offrit un léger hochement de tête. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Pour voir quelle serait ta réponse sans le paramètre Harry entrant dans l'équation et pour éviter la réaction que vous avez actuellement". Ron s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Harry le devança :

"Tu devrais plutôt être content que je sois avec elle et qu'elle n'ait pas à aller en Australie seule, car franchement...". Mais Harry ne put aller plus loin car Ginny l'arrêta avec un calme à toute épreuve :

"Pouvez-vous nous laisser Harry et moi ?" demanda Ginny en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers quittèrent la chambre laissant le silence entre Ginny et Harry s'installer.

"Je veux que tu restes Harry, j'ai besoin de toi..." implora la jeune femme.

"Désolé mais je dois absolument y aller. Rien que pour ma conscience, Hermione a tout sacrifié pour moi durant cette guerre. Elle a été jusqu'à envoyer ses parents dans un autre pays, modifier leurs souvenirs pour pouvoir m'accompagner et m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire Ginny...". Ginny hocha de la tête, impuissante. Elle se doutait bien qu'il répondrait quelque chose comme cela. Elle posa donc la question qui l'importait vraiment :

"Les choses entre nous, elles en sont où pour toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas Ginny. Il faut que je réfléchisse, je ne suis plus la même personne et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te faire espérer pour te blesser ensuite. Mon séjour en Australie me permettra de faire un point avec moi-même...". Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux mais essayait de garder bonne figure. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après ce qu'il avait traversé il était naturel qu'il ait des doutes.

Sur ces paroles, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny avant de sortir de la chambre. Il retrouva dans le couloir Hermione et ils descendirent ensemble dans le salon où ils saluèrent le reste de la famille Weasley d'un simple hochement de la tête, sortirent de la maison, avancèrent de quelques pas, prirent la main de l'autre et transplanèrent...


	4. Le départ

**Message **: Bonjour à tous, ça fait 3 mois que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai été pris de court par mes études puis par mes vacances. Enfin bref, je tenais à m'excuser. Etant donné que c'est la rentrée, je devrais poster de façon bien plus régulière. Sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les messages d'encouragements que j'ai pu recevoir. Je compte également sur vous pour me donner des feedbacks sur l'histoire, des conseils ou encore des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire. Ça me serait très utile pour vous offrir un travail de qualité. Mais bon, assez bavardé. Voici le nouveau chapitre : _Le départ._

**Rappel **: Les personnages que j'utilise sont issus de _Harry Potter_, l'œuvre merveilleuse de J . K . Rowling.

Un « POP » résonna lorsque Harry et Hermione apparurent dans le Square Grimmauld. Ils se dirigèrent devant l'immeuble et Harry ferma ses yeux afin de faire apparaître la porte d'entrée de l'ancienne demeure de son parrain. Une fois la porte apparue, ils entrèrent dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre. Fatigués par cette journée, ils s'assirent en silence dans le salon, chacun confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Ce fut Harry qui brisa ce silence :

\- Donc on va à Gringotts demain ?

\- Oui, il faut que je prenne un peu d'argent de mon coffre pour le voyage…

\- En revanche, je ne sais pas comment on va rentrer dans la banque sans se faire remarquer. Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'être assailli par une foule de personne, et toi ?

\- Aucune envie, notre seul moyen et de transplaner sous la cape d'invisibilité juste devant l'entrée de la banque et se faufiler rapidement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit les bienvenus après notre dernière visite.

\- Pour une fois, j'espère que mon statut de Garçon-qui-a-survécu fera l'affaire, répondit Harry en ricanant. Sur un ton plus sérieux, il demanda :

\- Tu veux passer chez toi demain ? Voir si rien n'a bougé…

\- Oui je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Aucun souci.

\- Harry, je peux te poser une question ? Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer. Pourquoi tu es allé dans la Forêt ? Qu'as-tu vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses… J'ai vu des souvenirs de Rogue avec ma mère. Ils se sont rencontrés avant même de rentrer à Poudlard et étaient meilleurs amis. Comme je le savais déjà, il ne supportait pas mon père, Remus, Sirius et Queudver. Avec le temps, il est tombé amoureux de ma mère mais ne lui a jamais avoué. Un jour, mon père lui a fait une farce et ma mère a décidé d'intervenir pour aider Rogue, mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de… Enfin t'as compris. Depuis ce jour, ma mère ne lui a plus jamais parlé. Quand Rogue a eu vent de la prophétie et a su que Voldemort traquait mes parents, il est allé voir Dumbledore pour le supplier de les sauver. En échange de leur protection, Rogue est devenu espion pour le compte de Dumbledore.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ? Je veux dire, il semblait être incapable d'aimer quoi ou qui que ce soit. Alors qu'en réalité, il avait aimé : ta mère.

\- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas quoi trop en penser. Il y a un côté perturbant mais aussi un côté attendrissant à ça, répondit Harry.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ?

\- Non mais tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais laissé terminer, taquina Harry avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Hermione fit mine d'être vexée et laissa Harry poursuivre :

\- Ensuite, Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de veiller sur moi en l'honneur de ma mère. Ensuite, il n'y avait que des souvenirs datant de la sixième année. On voit Dumbledore qui se fait soigner sa blessure à la main par Rogue, après qu'il ait essayé de détruire la bague. Dumbledore n'avait plus longtemps à vivre…

Harry s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux. Hermione lui prit sa main et lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits. Après quelques instants, Harry reprit :

\- Il savait que Voldemort avait chargé Malefoy de le tuer et pensait que Drago échouerait. Il a donc demandé à Rogue de le tuer afin que Voldemort lui fasse pleinement confiance et qu'il lui confie la direction de l'école. Dumbledore voulait que Rogue protège au mieux les élèves après sa mort. Puis ensuite j'ai vu le souvenir disant que j'étais un Horcruxe, celui que Voldemort n'avait pas souhaité, la seule explication aux ressemblances et aux connexions que j'avais avec lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'y sois allé… ça a dû être horrible de marcher droit vers la mort

\- C'est sûr que ce n'était pas simple, mais je donnais ma vie pour que d'autres puissent la vivre : toi, Ron, Ginny, les Weasley, Teddy… Il y avait un sens à ma mort et je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée que je risquais de mourir pendant cette guerre. Et puis, j'allais retrouver mes parents, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore…

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui craqua sous l'émotion, et alla prendre son ami de toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait dû traverser en se dirigeant vers la Forêt pour faire le sacrifice ultime. Après quelques minutes, elle continua à poser ses questions :

\- Comment ça s'est passé dans la Forêt ? Tu l'as combattu ?

\- Non, il fallait que je meure dans tous les cas. A quoi bon résister ? J'avais accepté mon sort. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous étiez tous immunisés quand la bataille a repris : je m'étais sacrifié, je vous ai protégé comme ma mère l'avait fait pour moi.

\- Tu m'as dit que t'avais parlé à Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Après que Voldemort m'ait lancé le sort, j'ai eu une… une vision. Je me suis retrouvé à King's Cross avec Dumbledore. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça… Il était honteux de que l'on avait découvert à son sujet et de sa quête du pouvoir avec Grindelwald. Il m'a félicité, me disant que j'étais le vrai Maître de la Mort. Pas parce que j'avais réussi à réunir les trois Reliques, mais parce que j'avais accepté le concept de la Mort. Un peu comme Ignotius dans le conte de Beedle Le Barde… Ensuite il m'a donné le choix : rester là-haut et rejoindre mes parents ou bien revenir et mettre un terme à cette guerre pour de bon. Et je suis revenu.

\- Mais tu étais conscient quand Voldemort t'a ramené au château et que Hagrid te portait ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et ils n'ont pas vérifié que t'étais bien mort ? T'as quand même une certaine propension à survivre au Sortilège de la Mort, dit Hermione avec ironie.

\- Après que Voldemort m'ait jeté le _Avada Kedavra_, il a demandé à Narcissa de vérifier que j'étais bien mort. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a demandé en chuchotant si Drago était toujours vivant. Je lui ai dit que oui, et elle a annoncé à Voldemort et aux autres Mangemorts que j'étais bien mort. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça, se demanda Harry pensif.

\- C'est lui qui avait sa baguette. Elle devait savoir qu'il viendrait te reprendre la sienne. Et s'il était toujours en vie, c'était que tu l'avais épargné.

\- Peut-être bien… Voilà tu sais tout, dit Harry d'un ton un peu plus enjoué.

Un silence s'installa et dura quelques minutes. Harry se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin pu se livrer, se confier, d'avoir pu partager cela avec la personne qui le comprenait mieux que personne. Avec celle qui avait tout vécu avec lui depuis l'âge de 11 ans : ses moments de joie, de souffrance, de questionnement, de peine, de bravoure. Harry sourît à l'idée : il se savait chanceux d'avoir une personne telle qu'Hermione dans sa vie, une personne avec qui sa complicité n'avait peu d'égale. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié une chose :

\- C'est Rogue qui nous a donné l'épée, déclara Harry qui réveilla une Hermione plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans la Forêt de Dean, c'est Rogue qui nous a envoyé l'épée. C'est un Patronus en forme de biche qui m'a attiré vers l'épée. C'était le Patronus de Rogue, le même que celui de ma mère.

\- C'est quand même bizarre de le voir sous ce jour nouveau : on s'est méfié, on l'a haï et maintenant on sait qu'il était avec nous tout le long du chemin.

\- Cela ne change pas grand-chose à ma perception de lui. C'est juste que maintenant je comprends mieux le personnage et que je le respecte pour ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a enduré.

Harry se sentait malgré tout assez gêné de parler de Rogue. Malgré l'ascension que ce dernier venait de faire dans son estime, il était compliqué pour lui de l'imaginer si proche de sa mère et surtout d'accepter les années d'injustice que le professeur de potions lui avait fait subir. Essayant de rediriger la conversation vers un sujet moins dérangeant (du moins pour lui), il interrogea Hermione :

\- Ils sont installés où exactement tes parents ?

\- Dans un quartier résidentiel de Sydney, je leur ai trouvé une maison sympa où s'installer. Je voulais qu'ils soient confortablement installés au cas où je ne revenais pas…

\- Mais comment ils ont pu payer la maison ?

\- Je leur ai mis dans la tête qu'ils prenaient une retraite anticipée et ils ont donc vendu leur cabinet pour acheter la maison. Au vu des revenus qu'ils avaient avec leur métier, ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas travailler pendant quelques années. J'avais malgré tout l'espoir de revenir pour tout remettre en ordre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance. Comment était la petite version de Hermione Granger ?

\- Pas si différente de celle d'aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme tu peux te l'imaginer j'étais toujours plongée dans mes livres, Harry acquiesça avec un sourire. Ma vie avant Poudlard n'était pas très heureuse, j'étais tellement attaché aux livres que je ne m'ouvrais pas aux autres enfants de mon âge. On se moquait souvent du fait que j'étais à part, mais quelque part j'en étais responsable.

\- Moi aussi c'était dur. On était ensemble jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard et Dudley faisait toujours en sorte que l'on se moque de moi, j'étais perçu comme un taré. Et autant te dire que mes épisodes de magie accidentelle n'arrangeaient rien à mon problème, dit Harry en rigolant.

\- Non mais ce que t'as vécu était bien pire. Moi j'avais ma famille qui m'aimait, qui acceptait que j'aie toujours mon nez dans les livres. Puis un jour, McGonagall est venue chez moi et m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. Je me suis alors dit que si j'étais aussi exclue, aussi incomprise c'était pour une simple et bonne raison : j'étais différente. Mes deux premiers mois furent les plus dure car même là, dans ce monde avec des gens comme moi je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer. Puis un troll est passé par là et j'ai mon premier ami, celui qui derrière son image de héros était la personne la plus gentille, généreuse et attachante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, dit Hermione en rougissant sur la fin.

\- Il y avait Ron aussi, répondit Harry gêné.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ron n'était pas des plus aimables avec moi lors de mes premières semaines. Je peux comprendre que mon côté « Miss-je-sais-tout » ait pu agacer comme il a agacé les enfants moldus avant. Mais tu n'as jamais été désagréable pour autant, contrairement à Ron.

\- Je ne t'ai pas défendu, je ne valais pas mieux que lui…

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas défendu. Mais je le comprends : c'était ton premier ami, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas chercher à le contrarier. Moi ce que je retiens c'est que quand le troll est arrivé t'es le seul à y avoir pensé, Harry chercha à l'interrompre, ne le nies pas je le sais ! Je l'ai toujours su… Ce n'est pas non plus un scandale de dire que Ron et moi n'aurions jamais été amis si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Oui, mais finalement vous êtes devenu amis et bien plus.

\- C'est vrai… Bon on a une longue journée devant nous demain, tu veux dormir où ? Je pense que je vais rester sur le canapé. Tu prends la chambre de Sirius ?

\- D'accord, à demain.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva un Harry profondément endormi, allongé sur le canapé opposé au sien. Celle-ci l'observa longuement. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé par rapport à l'an dernier : il semblait bien plus affuté que le garçon maigrichon qu'elle avait longtemps connu, ses traits étaient plus présents, plus graves et il avait encore un peu grandi.

Le regarder dormir paisiblement tranquillisait Hermione. S'il y en avait bien un qui avait gagné le droit de vivre en paix c'était bien lui. Car lui n'avait jamais eu ce privilège : il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il était encore bébé, était ensuite pris en charge par les Dursley avant de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier et les circonstances dans lesquelles ses parents lui avaient été enlevés. Puis même là, alors qu'une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait à lui, les ennuis avaient continué : la Pierre Philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets, un parrain présumé tueur en série qu'il croyait à ses trousses, un Tournoi extrêmement dangereux ponctuée par le retour du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, une envoyée du Ministère pour le garder à l'œil lui et Dumbledore, la perte de son parrain puis celle de son mentor avant de se lancer dans une chasse désespérée aux Horcruxes. Aucun doute, il méritait plus que quiconque de vivre une vie tranquille.

Trouvant le temps long, Hermione décida de se lever et de faire un tour dans cette maison. Elle prît son sac avec elle. En montant les escaliers, elle fit bien attention de ne pas réveiller le tableau de Mrs Black, «_ il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution à ce tableau si Harry souhaite vivre ici _» se dit Hermione. Se trouver dans cette maison rappelait plein de souvenirs à Hermione. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la chambre de Sirius, elle entra et s'assît sur le lit. Elle se remémora les semaines de préparations, d'observations et de planifications avant leur entrée au Ministère, comment ils avaient été contraints de quitter le Square Grimmauld où ils étaient en sécurité pour se retrouver en cavale. Elle se rappela d'avoir consolé Harry dans cette même chambre lorsqu'il avait trouvé la lettre de sa mère et qu'il doutait de Dumbledore. Elle se souvint de lui avoir dit de « choisir » ce qu'il voulait croire : l'homme qu'il avait connu ou bien ce qu'on racontait de lui après sa mort. Elle savait très bien à l'époque que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'il ne voulait pas choisir : il voulait simplement la vérité. Elle se rappela ensuite la période de doute qu'il avait eu avant la veille de leur entrée au Ministère et la discussion qui s'en était suivie :

_« Vous pouvez venir ?» avait appelé Harry tandis que Ron et Hermione jouaient au piano pour passer le temps et oublier un peu la mission quasi-suicidaire qui les attendaient le lendemain : eux, l'Indésirable Numéro Un, un traitre à son sang et une Née-Moldue allait entrer au Ministère. Ron et Hermione se levèrent donc et le rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Ils le trouvèrent assis à la table, les yeux dans le vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui d'un simple signe de tête. Rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, Hermione savait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire._

_\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, avait dit Harry hésitant._

_\- Vas-y crache le morceau, l'encourageait Ron après quelques secondes de silence._

_\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi, avait dit Harry en fuyant le regard de ses meilleurs amis._

_« Et voilà, c'est reparti » s'était dit Hermione. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait, qu'il leur demanderait de partir._

_\- Ecoutes vieux on ne va pas avoir la même discussion encore et encore. On reste avec toi point à la ligne, avait répondu Ron lassé._

_\- Non ! Vous vous allez m'écouter. Il est hors de question que vous soyez les prochains que je doive enterrer ! En ce moment, je me déteste ! Je me déteste car je suis faible ! Je me déteste car je mets toute ta famille en danger Ron ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent que t'es avec moi ! Je me déteste car j'ai été faible avec Ginny ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre avec elle en sachant que j'ai une cible sur le front depuis que je suis né ! Je me déteste car à cause de moi, Hermione a dû envoyer ses parents en Australie et modifier leur…_

_\- « Silencio ! » avait lancé Hermione sur Harry. Harry l'avait enfin regardé dans les yeux, et avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru voir dans ses yeux à son égard : de la déception. Elle s'était levée calmement de la table, avait fait le tour de celle-ci, lui avait lancé une gifle magistrale et avait quitté la salle dans un silence religieux._

_-Bien joué mec, avait dit Ron en se levant après quelques minutes de silence avant de quitter la salle à son tour._

_Harry resta seul dans la cuisine à ressasser : Hermione l'avait frappé. Il avait beau se le répéter mais il n'arrivait pas à l'intégrer : Hermione l'avait frappé. Elle qui avait été toujours là pour lui, elle qui ne l'avait jamais lâché, elle qui l'avait protégé et qui avait toujours cherché son bien même quand il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait été bête de croire qu'elle accepterait, il avait été encore plus bête de croire que ça lui plairait d'entendre ça. Harry se leva donc à son tour et s'en alla à la recherche de Hermione pour s'excuser. Il la trouva dans la chambre de Sirius, assise sur le lit._

_\- Je peux entrer ? avait demandé Harry. Hermione l'autorisa et Harry pu alors voir les yeux rouges de Hermione. A cette vue, le cœur de Harry se serra : il l'avait fait pleurer. Ne pouvant se retenir, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole :_

_\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?_

_Harry n'avait pu retenir un sourire, il l'avait blessé mais encore là elle s'inquiétait pour lui._

_\- Ecoutes Hermione, je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'ai perdu Dumbledore, j'ai perdu Sirius, j'ai perdu mes parents et encore là vous êtes les deux personnes que je ne pourrai jamais supporter de perdre. Parce que je… Je vous aime, je n'ai plus de famille à proprement parler mais vous êtes comme ma famille, les Weasley sont comme ma famille, Lupin aussi et je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus revivre ça. Quand on a été au Ministère et que t'as pris ce sort de Dolohov, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je m'en voulais car t'avais raison : c'était un piège. J'avais décidé de ne pas t'écouter et encore là tu m'avais suivi. Et je sais que toi et Ron êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et que je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre l'un de vous, je ne le voudrais même pas._

_\- Et moi alors Harry ? Tu penses que je le pourrais ? Tu penses que je supporterais de perdre mon premier et meilleur ami car je l'aurais laissé s'embarquer dans une mission quasi-impossible sans le suivre, sans l'accompagner ? Je le regretterais pour le restant de mes jours. Envoyer mes parents en Australie, modifier leurs souvenirs… N'est-ce-pas suffisant pour te montrer combien je suis prêt à sacrifier pour toi ? Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter avec ce côté protecteur car il n'y a que la mort qui m'empêchera de te suivre !_

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses songes lorsqu'elle entendit Harry l'appeler en bas. Elle effaça ses larmes d'un rapide coup de manche et descendit rapidement rejoindre Harry.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry

\- Ça va et toi ? J'ai vu que t'étais descendu dormir sur le canapé.

\- Cauchemar, lui répondit Harry en fuyant étrangement du regard. Ne souhaitant pas l'embêter plus que ça, elle laissa filer le problème.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre un petit-déjeuner, proposa Hermione.

\- Oui, faudrait aussi que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements. Je n'ai pu les prendre au vu de notre sortie d'hier soir…

\- Pas besoin. Je m'attendais à ce que ça se termine comme ça après qu'on leur annonce notre départ pour l'Australie. J'ai tout rassemblé dans mon sac.

\- Evidemment tu l'a fait, dit Harry en la regardant avec fierté.

Une heure plus tard Harry et Hermione sortaient du café où ils venaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent un endroit à l'abri des regards pour se glisser sous la cape et transplanèrent juste devant l'entrée de la banque des sorciers. Ils enlevèrent la cape et se pressèrent pour entrer.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans la banque que deux gardes (sorciers) se précipitèrent vers eux avec leurs baguettes pointées sur les deux adolescents. Harry et Hermione levèrent immédiatement leurs mains pour leur signifier qu'ils ne voulaient aucun mal. Les deux gardes passèrent derrière eux et les emmena vers le guichet principal. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que les réparations avaient déjà commencé, après tout, un dragon ça fait des dégâts.

Une fois arrivés au guichet, un gobelin leur adressa la parole :

\- Désolé Mr Potter mais vous ne pourrez pas descendre dans votre coffre.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de récupérer de l'argent. Si vous voulez, je peux même vous laisser ma baguette comme ça…

\- Désolé mais on ne peut vous donner accès à votre coffre au vu des récents évènements.

\- Mais enfin, vous savez très bien que c'était pour nous débarrasser et vous par la même occasion de Voldemort ! C'est quand même incroyable que…

\- Harry ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Bill qui s'approchait vers eux.

\- Je souhaitais descendre à mon coffre mais ils m'en empêchent.

\- Et ça te surprend ? Lors de ta dernière visite, t'as fait évader un dragon. Bien que cet acte noble ait bien évidemment plu à Charlie, ça me paraît normal.

Harry pouvait bien voir que Bill se moquait de lui, et lui-même avait bien du mal à effacer le sourire qui se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut dans ton coffre. T'as besoin de quoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de 300 Gallions en monnaie moldu.

\- D'accord, je reviens dans 20 minutes.

15 minutes plus tard, Bill était revenu avec l'argent et le donna à Harry.

\- Où est Ron ? demanda Bill.

\- Avec Harry, on va chercher mes parents en Australie et il ne pouvait pas venir donc ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu quand on lui a annoncé.

\- Bon, il semblerait que je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec mon cher frère. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai quand même un travail. Donc bonne chance, j'espère que vous les trouverez rapidement.

Harry et Hermione le saluèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils se cachèrent à nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité et transplanèrent dans une ruelle du centre de Londres. Une fois arrivés, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu n'était dans les parages, ils enlevèrent la cape. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à se balader dans Londres.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, il pouvait enfin vivre normalement. Il pouvait enfin se balader tranquillement sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule par crainte des Mangemorts. Il pouvait enfin profiter de sa vie, et il devait bien se l'admettre : il l'avait mérité. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour déjeuner. En sortant du restaurant, Harry et Hermione transplanèrent à nouveau vers la maison de la famille Granger.

En arrivant devant, Harry sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ils avancèrent donc avec précaution, baguette à la main et ouvrèrent doucement la porte. Harry et Hermione lancèrent « _Homenum Revelio_ » puis après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, ils allumèrent leurs baguettes d'un simple « _Lumos_ ». La vision qui s'offrit à eux serra le cœur de Harry qui prît immédiatement la main de Hermione.

Aucun doute, les Mangemorts étaient passés par là. La maison était tout simplement saccagée. Les cadres photos étaient par terre, tous les tiroirs, armoires, placards étaient ouverts. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Hermione était soulagée. Elle avait vu juste, les Mangemorts étaient bien venus. Qu'ils soient venus pour elle ou pour ses parents, elle avait eu raison de les envoyer dans un autre pays. Mais une autre pensée terrifia Hermione : et si les Mangemorts avaient poussé leur recherche jusqu'en Australie, et si…

Harry savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie, car il pensait exactement à la même chose. Serait-il encore une fois responsable de la mort d'un de ses proches ? Bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas, ils restaient malgré tout les parents d'Hermione. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. En silence, ils remirent la maison en ordre et rentrèrent au Square Grimmauld.

A peine arrivé, Harry appela Kreattur. Celui-ci apparût immédiatement devant lui.

\- Maître m'a appelé ?

\- Oui Kreattur. Je voulais te féliciter de ta participation à la Bataille. J'étais très fier de toi. Je sais que Sirius ne t'a pas traité correctement et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas me servir. Je peux donc te libérer si tu le souhaites, comme ça tu pourras aller dans une autre famille.

\- Kreattur ne quittera pas son maître. Vous voudriez que Kreattur vous prépare à manger ce soir ?

\- D'accord, mais on n'a plus rien.

\- Kreattur peut aller faire les courses si Maître Harry le souhaite.

Harry lui donna une poignée de Gallions et celui-ci s'en alla. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

\- Promis, je lui donnerai un salaire.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et s'en alla prendre un livre et s'installa sur le canapé. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée rongés par leur préoccupation sans que l'un d'entre eux ne les expriment à haute voix. Comme si cela rendrait la chose réelle. Ils dinèrent en silence, puis chacun se coucha sur un canapé et s'endormit, toujours en silence…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit Hermione hurler. Il bondit de son canapé pour aller réveiller Hermione qui était en larmes.

\- HERMIONE ! REVEILLES-TOI ! répétait Harry désespérément.

\- J'ai… j'ai… j'ai vu mes parents, dit Hermione difficilement en sanglotant.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et commença à la bercer…

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione se pressèrent de se préparer. Hermione avait déjà rassemblé leurs affaires dans son sac. Ils mangèrent très rapidement le petit-déjeuner préparé par Kreattur et s'en allèrent vers le Ministère. Harry amena Hermione à l'entrée des visiteurs qu'il avait déjà emprunté avec Mr Weasley lorsqu'il avait dû assister à son audience au Ministère. Une fois rentré au Ministère, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Kingsley et se présentèrent à sa secrétaire qui les laissa rentrer.

\- Bonjour à vous deux ! Je vous attendais, rajouta Kingsley en se levant de son bureau pour leur serrer la main. Votre Portoloin part dans 5 minutes. Voici un Portoloin de secours. Il est différent des autres car vous n'aurez pas à programmer l'heure de départ ou bien la destination. Il vous suffira de lancer « _Portus_ » et de mettre la main dessus et vous serez ramené directement au Ministère, leur précisa le Ministre en leur tendant une vieille sacoche.

\- Merci pour tout Kingsley, dit sincèrement Harry.

Harry et Hermione posèrent alors leur main sur le livre qui se situait devant eux, se regardèrent quelques instants et ils étaient partis.


End file.
